ChanBaek Horror Short Stories
by Bunnie B
Summary: Kisah singkat menyeramkan tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.
1. chapter 1

**Voice**

.

 **by Bunnie B**

.

 **Warning: TYPO, boyXboy,**

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan kantuk yang masih menyerangnya. Pria yang sudah tiga bulan dinikahinya tadi membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera sarapan.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membngunkanku lebih siang bukan Baek? Kenapa bangunkan aku sekarang?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang diterima olehnya. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia terkejut sekaligus merasa takut saat tidak mendapati siapapun di dapur, bahkan makan pun tak ada di meja kayu itu.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda Baek, ini masih pagi."

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang suami. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan siapa yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk sarapan jika bahkan Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol keluar dari dapur, pintu depan rumahnya terbuka menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan tangan membawa kantung plastik berwarna putih.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, yang lebih pendek tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun? Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin bangun siang?"

"Kau mengerjaiku Baek? kau yang membangunkan ku untuk sarapan."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa-apaan itu? aku baru saja kembali dari pasar Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sungguh Baek, aku tidak mungkin bohong padamu."

Baekhyun diam, menatap wajah suaminya itu dengan wajah malas. "Berhenti berkhayal Chanyeol ini..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika telinga keduanya menangkap suara dari lantai atas. Suara yang benar-benar mirip dengan suara Baekhyun, suara yang mampu membuat tubuh keduanya bergetar ketakutan.

 **" _Chanyeol ayo bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.. sayang."_**

 **[A/N]**

 **weeee udah lama ya gak nongol, minta maaf loh. terus ada yang bilang "kok update di wattpad bisa tapi update di FFN gak." naaaah itu masalahnya. karena wattpad di hp jadi saya lebih leluasa buat update. oleh karena itu saya memutuskan untuk download FFN biar gampang update eeeeh taunya sama aja.**

 **untuk mengurangi kecemburuan sosial *apaan* jadi saya yang labil ini memutuskan untuk kembali mengupload kembali horor stories di sini. ha ha ha ha ha ha. dan jadilah ini pendek pendek.**

 **by the way, setiap kelipatan 10 bakal ada special part. nah itu diisi dengan cerita kalian. yang udah kirim ke saya entar saya upload. yang belum silahkan kirim cerita kalian kalian. bisa lewat PM ato line saya (@yeeheet) = kalo mau curhat atau ngegalau bareng bisa.**

 **dan intinya itu aja, jangan lupa review ***


	2. Wishes

Baekhyun menatap pohon natal yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, ia senang sekali, tak sabar untuk menyambut malam natal, tak sabar juga untuk bertemu dengan santa clause. Anak usia 7 tahun mana yang tidak senang bertemu dengan santa clause?

"Bu, sekarang pukul berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang menggantungkan bola-bola kaca warna-warni pada pohon natal buatan itu.

Sang ibu tersenyum, merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan putra satu-satunya. "Sekarang masih pukul 8 Baekhyunie, lebih baik Baekhyunie tidur karena santa clause hanya akan datang jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12."

Bocah laki-laki itu cemberut, wajah terlihat begitu kecewa sata mendengar penjelasan dari sang ibu. Dengan lemas dan kepala yang menunduk ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut biru bergambar awan putih dan kapal berlayar biru.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan santa, aku ingin meminta pada santa agar aku dan ibu dapat bertemu dengan ayah," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya kedua mata sipit itu terpejam.

* * *

 **Wishes**

 **By Bunnie b**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading (._.)**

* * *

Mata sipit itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Tangan dengan jari-jari kecil meraba-raba meja nakas berwarna coklat di sampingnya, namun tangan kecil itu tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Baekhyun kecil akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berkeliling, mencari barang yang ia ingin cari. Lalu ketika matanya menangkap jam weker yang terus berdering di meja belajarnya, segera dihampirinya. Jari telunjuk kecilnya menekan tombol yang ada di atas jam agar jam dengan warna merah tua itu berhenti berbunyi.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, sungguh, ia senang. Ia sengaja mengatur alarm jam 12 tepat agar ia dapat bertemu dengan santa clause.

Sambil melompat-lompat kecil ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ketika kaki-kaki kecil itu hendak menuruni anak tangga. Bunyi benturan yang sangat keras masuk ke telinganya. Bocah laki-laki itu mengernyitkan kepalanya. Apa itu ibunya? Apa yang ibunya lakukan hingga menghasilkan bunyi benturan yang kuat seperti itu? benaknya bertanya.

Rasa penasaran membuat langkah kakinya melambat, bahkan meragu. Lalu saat telapak kakinya menyentuh anak tangga yang ketiga, hitungan dari atas, ia mendengar suara wanita, lebih tepatnya teriakan kesakitan dari wanita dan ia sangat yakin jika wanita yang berteriak itu adalah ibunya.

"I-ibu?" bisiknya pelan, tapi percuma, bisikan itu mungkin hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya karena bisikan itu terlampau pelan.

Bunyi benturan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini frekuensinya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya membuat Baekhyun kecil mau tak mau mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Kakinya berbelok menuju ruang tengah, tempat di mana bunyi sekaigus pohon natal berada. Mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang berpakaian seperti santa, lengkap dengan rambut dan kumis putih, serta perut buncitnya berdiri di depan pohon natal buatannya dengan sang ibu.

"Santa clause!" pekiknya senang.

Baru saja kaki itu akan melangkah mendekat saat lampu ruang tengah tiba-tiba menyala, menampakkan pemandangan yang membuat Baekhyun kecil merasa mual, terkejut dan takut.

Ibunya berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, kedua kaki dan tangan sang ibu sudah lepas dari tubuhnya dengan kepala yang mendongak kearahnya.

"Ba-baekhyun," tepat setelah ibunya memanggilnya, tepat saat itu juga sebuah kapak besar menghantam leher ibunya hingga kepala sang ibu terlepas begitu saja, memuntahkan banyak darah dari lehernya.

Mata Baekhyun kecil membulat tak percaya, seluruh jari tangan dan kakinya terasa begitu dingin dan kaku. Ia juga merasa mual saat melihat bagaimana bnggota tubuh sang ibu yang terpisah dari badannya.

"Kau!" santa clause itu menunjuk kearahnya, sambil membawa kapak besar di tangannya ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. " **Kau selanjutnya yang akan bertemu dengan ayahmu!** "

* * *

 **END**


	3. Eyes

**Eyes**

 **.**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO, wajib dibaca saat malam hari karena pasti gak akan takut kalo dibaca siang hari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Sudah satu minggu ini Baekhyun selalu pulang malam. Pekerjaannya yang terus bertambah membuat dirinya mau tak mau lembur di kantor dan itu juga mengharuskan ia untuk pulang lewat dari jam 12 malam. Bukan hanya lelah yang dirasakan oleh laki-laki pendek bermata sipit ini, tetapi rasa juga rasa takut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja tau bukan, ia selalu merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Selalu.

Setiap malam.

Mulai dari kantornya hingga rumah. Bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya saja ia takut. Pernah satu hari, karena terlalu takut ia tidak tidur seharian yang mengakibatkannya tidak dapat bekerja di keesokan harinya. Perasaan seperti diawasi itu muncul tepat ketika ia pulang larut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat itu jalan yang biasa ia lalui sedang dalam perbaikan hingga ia memilih jalan memutar yang cukup jauh. Ketika melewati gang sempit itulah ia merasakan ada yang mengawasinya.

"Kau pulang larut malam lagi?" Chanyeol rekan kerjanya bertanya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, laki-laki itu merenggangkan tubuhnya akibat terlalu lama duduk di kursi dan menatap komputer. "Pekerjaanku belum selesai," Baekhyun menjawab. "Apa kau mau pulang?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, laki-laki jangkung itu mulai mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. "Aku sudah selesai," ia menjawab. "Sampai jumpa."

"Ya," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda.

 **GLUDUK**

 **GLUDUK**

 **GLUDUK**

Suara benda yang bergelinding membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah ada orang selain dirinya di kantor, namun sialnya ia tidak mendapati seorang pun yang masih bekerja selain dirinya.

Tak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri ketakutan, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kerjanya. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu kembali dalam _mod_ e seriusnya.

Tak lama, bunyi benda yang bergenlinding kembali terdengar.

 **GLUDUK**

 **GLUDUK**

 **GLUDUK**

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu begitu cepat ketika merasa sesuatu menyentuh sepatunya. Tubuhnya menegang, takut-takut ia menoleh kebawah. Melihat sesuatu yang menyentuh sepatunya.

Ia memekik dengan kuat ketika melihat mata manusia dengan pupil hitam yang bergerak kesana-kemari berada di samping kakinya.

Refleks ia mendang bola mata itu. Nafasnya memburu, keningnya penuh dengan keringat, tangannya terasa begitu dingin hingga rasanya ia tak bisa menggerakkan jari-jemarinya.

Bunyi benda bergelinding kembali terdengar, kali ini frekuensi bunyi terdengar lebih banyak. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, ia terkejut dan lantas menjerit saat melihat puluhan mata bergelinding kearahnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Part ini sebelumnya udah di up di wattpad jadi yang udah baca di wattpad ya harap maklum lah yaa~ oh ya, jangan kecewa ya buat yang nanti Chanyeol up karena ternyata dapat notif bukan Chanyeol yang up malah ini, wkwk.**

 **Btw, ini perasaan saya aja atau emang pada gak suka baca horror? Serius ff saya yang ini lebih sepi reviewnya dibandingkan ff lain. Bukannya gila review atau apa, tapi diliat dari review, follows sama favorites kayaknya pada gak terlalu suka horror ya?.**

 **Eh, udah itu aja. Don't forget review ya.**


End file.
